Sailor John
' Sailor John' is an evil Piarate, who is one of the recurring antagonists of the series. Aspects Kicked out of the navy, Sailor John retired to the Island of Sodor and became obsessed with being a bounty hunter. He can be quite a charmer appearing both funny and likable, but beneath his friendly exterior lurks a ruthless schemer with no true friends, sans Skiff the railboat and self-loyal, whom he treats more as a lackey. He's smart, vivid and applied, capable of elaborating feats of engineering, such rigging a pirate ship as an escape vehicle. He also demonstrates an abusive side towards Skiff, initially demonstrated through his apathy of making Skiff constantly swallow sea water. Once Skiff becomes aware of his true intentions, Sailor John forces Skiff to act as his getaway vehicle. In the climax, he also repeatedly threatens to dismantle Skiff, should he continue to protest and counter him. Bio In "The Beginning of the Chronicles II" Sailor John is hired by Maglus' droids to hunt down Nyx. He first meets Thomas and appears to be a nice man, however, Blackie was the only one who didn't trust him. He later helped our heroes fight against a small fraction of droids, and gave a candy cane to Nyx. But later visited the droids and scolded them for almost revealing their presence. Then after Nyx ran away after overhearing Shining Armor's rants about her being a Sith Apprentice, he meet up with Nyx, and offered a shoulder for her to cry on, and then told her that he would get her back to the castle, but as they went through an alley, he hit Nyx in the head with his pistol. And then took her back to Skiff where he bond and gagged her onto Skiff's mast, where he revealed his true intentions to her. But as he drove Skiff away, Thomas saw them and chased after him, and later Spongebob and Blackie joined the chase. Then he also reveals that he has stolen an old pirate ship and reworked it into a large escape vehicle. Thomas gives chase and, getting help from both Ryan and the Magic School Bus Gang, the large ship is derailed. Escaping with the Nyx aboard Skiff, Sailor John throws everything else aboard Skiff at Thomas to ward him off, eventually revealing another bundle of dynamite. But after he lights the fuse, Blackie shoots at John with one of his pistols, eventually shooting John in the arm, making him drop the Dynamite in a different direction. But as the rest of the gang join the chase, Skiff ends up on a different track, but then Spud appears riding a wagon, and he then rides off a ramp where he flies into Skiff, knocking Sailor John unconscious, but before Spud could stop Skiff, the droids flew in and took Nyx. And after the rest of the team got stuck at a dead end, Spongebob, Blackie, Spud, and Skiff continued the chase where they ended up at an old factory where they lead the rest of the gang too. But as Nyx almost destroyed some reactors, John awoke and picked up a Lightsaber and engaged Nyx in a duel. Despite not being Force Sensitive and wounded, John proved to be a tough fighter, as he then tried to shoot Nyx with a blaster but she deflected the laser bolts and destroyed it. But John offered Nyx a life of a pirate and bounty hunter and they would get riches together, but Nyx refused. As John drew his lupara ready to kill Nyx, when Twilight jumped in and dueled John, but he managed to incapacitate Twilight, and cut off her tail, but before he could kill her, Nyx used the Force to grab Twilight's pistol and she shot John, and sent him falling from the walkway and where he died after he hit the ground. Sailor John then returns in " " Personality Main Weaponry *Flintlock Pistol *Lupara *Weequay blaster pistol Trivia *Sailor John makes his appearance in The Beginning of the Chronicles II. Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Gunners Category:Bombers Category:Pirates Category:Kidnappers Category:Bullies Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Blaster Users Category:Master Manipulators Category:Child Abusers Category:Child Murderers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Liars Category:Traitors Category:Theives Category:Cowards Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Brutes Category:Characters who fall to their deaths